Sunrise In The Sky
by Suzu Aizawa Kim
Summary: Aku akan menjaga dan merawatnya seperti janjiku padamu. Saat matahari terbit, langit berselimut warna jingga, setelah aku telah menepati janjiku, kita akan bersama kembali. Selamanya. Cintaku akan selalu untukmu selamanya./Sequel YOU and I/RnR?/DISCONTINUE
1. Chapter 1

**Sunrise In The Sky**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : Hyuuga Hinata X Uchiha Sasuke**

**Genre : Family, Drama, Angst, Romance.**

**Warning : AU, OOC, OC, Typo dan kesalahan lainnya yang kurang berkenan**

**Sequel "You and I"**

**Ctt : Flashback (cetak miring)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**.**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**.**

Summary :

Aku akan menjaga dan merawatnya seperti janjiku padamu. Saat matahari terbit, langit berselimut warna jingga, setelah aku telah menepati janjiku, kita akan bersama kembali. Selamanya. Cintaku akan selalu untukmu selamanya.

.

.

Dengan tubuh yang terlihat agak bergetar meski mantel tebal dan syal sudah melindungi tubuhnya namun tampaknya angin malam terasa menembus hingga begitu terasa dikulit bahkan mungkin sampai pula ke tulang. Udara dingin di musim gugur ini tampaknya masih tidak bisa membuatnya beranjak dari sana. Ia masih duduk di bebatuan yang mengelilingi sebuah gundukan tanah berbentuk segi empat. Sebelah tangan yang terselubungi oleh rajutan helaian benang wol membelai pelan sebuah nisan. Bibirnya yang terkatup kuat semakin bergetar. Ada sesuatu yang berusaha ditahannya.

Sayup-sayup terdengar deru ombak menghempas bebatuan karang dibawah sana menghilangkan keheningan malam yang begitu sepi. Entah mengapa, tak terlihat lagi tanda-tanda kehidupan disekitarnya.

Untuk beberapa saat ia masih setia duduk disana dan tak lama berlangsung terdengar kembali sebuah suara dentang jam besar di tengah kota berbunyi yang sungguh bisa memekakkan telinga. Waktu sudah menunjukkan tengah malam. Perlahan ia mulai melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan tempat itu dan menghilang di telan kabut.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Senyum manisnya tak sedetikpun terlepas yang menghiasi wajah manis dengan kedua pipi yang chubby. Kaki-kakinya melangkah menapaki setiap lorong yang saling terhubung hingga menampilkan para anak tangga yang tersusun rapi._

_Memang aneh, di usianya yang telah melewati masa remaja, masih saja kerap kali sikapnya seperti anak remaja yang sedang jatuh cinta. Tapi apa salahnya? Jatuh cinta bisa membuat orang menjadi berbeda. Untuk masalah remaja, usia boleh saja sudah melewati usia remaja tapi jiwa boleh saja memiliki jiwa seorang remaja, penuh semangat dan menyukai tantangan. Bolehkan?_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Wanita cantik dengan pembawaannya yang tampak begitu anggun, melangkahkan kakinya disepanjang jalan setapak yang akan membawanya menuju lapang parkir. Semilir angin berhembus lembut menerbangkan dedaunan momiji yang berguguran, membawanya ikut menari bersama dan menjadi latar belakang yang unik di setiap langkah pelan dari wanita cantik tersebut dengan helaian rambut panjangnya yang tak sungkan untuk ikut menari bersama sang angin._

_Cuacanya sangat indah dan udaranya terasa hangat._

_Senyumnya semakin berkembang ketika mendapati sang pujaan hati sedang berdiri menyandar pada sebuah mobil berwana hitam pekat, pria itu tampak sibuk dengan ponsel yang melekat di telinganya. Tak berlangsung lama, pria itu menghentikan aktivitasnya ketika mendengar langkah wanita tersebut mendekat ke arahnya._

"_K-kau menunggu lama?" tanya wanita cantik itu dengan malu-malu mendapati sorot mata sang pria menatapnya intens._

"_Hn."_

"_A-apa ada yang salah denganku?" Wanita itu mencoba meneliti dengan seksama setiap detail yang melekat pada tubuhnya._

_Pria itu menggeleng cepat seraya melempar senyum tipis._

"_L-lalu, kenapa kau menatapku begitu?"_

"_Bukan apa-apa. Kau sudah siap?"_

"_Hmm." Wanita itu menghias wajah ayunya dengan senyum manis yang membuat sang pria terpaku sesaat yang kemudian kembali pada raut wajahnya yang datar._

_Langkah pertama pria tersebut langsung meraih tangan mungil sang wanita dan membawanya memasuki mobil mewah tersebut, dan menduduki bangku yang bersebelahan dengan bangku pengemudi._

"_Apa terjadi sesuatu di kantor?" tanya wanita itu ketika mobil sudah mulai melaju._

"_Tidak ada apa-apa. Kenapa?"_

"_Tidak. Aku merasa tadi kau terlihat sangat serius saat menelpon."_

"_Aa… itu telepon dari Sakura."_

"_Eh?"_

_Sakura? Wanita cantik itu… wanita itu terlihat tidak senang ketika mendengar nama itu. Terbesit rasa kesal mulai menjalari hatinya. Ia tak bisa dengan begitu saja menilai sesuatu yang terjadi pada sang pria dan wanita bernama Sakura di telepon. Akan tetapi, itu membuatnya mengingat kembali hari-hari kegigihan wanita itu yang berusaha mendapatkan perhatian dari pria yang sudah menjadi suaminya itu. Memang kejadian tersebut sebelum Sakura tahu bahwa mereka sudah menikah. Dan sekarang setelah… Apakah wanita itu masih saja mengejar suaminya? Bukankah ia sudah memiliki tunangan?_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Hinata tak pernah mengira sebelumnya. Kencan perdana setelah membaiknya hubungan mereka akan jadi seperti ini. Mau tak mau ia harus menerima semua yang terjadi. Beberapa kali wanita itu bergumam, meracau tidak jelas. Kedua langkah kakinya diseretnya dengan terpaksa mengikuti langkah kaki seorang pria di depannya. Wanita itu mendengus kecil ketika dirasa yang pria tak menghiraukan keluhannya ataupun moodnya yang tampak tidak baik._

"_Hahh…" Hinata menghela napas panjang seraya menatap lantai yang menjadi pijakannya. Hingga membuatnya tak tersadar menabrak sesuatu hingga membuatnya melenguh kesal._

"_Hei." Sebuah suara yang membuat Hinata menengadahkan kepalanya. Wanita itu merengut menatap sebuah punggung lebar tepat di hadapannya dengan penuh tanya._

"_Tidakkah kau perhatikan langkahmu, huh?Apa kau sangat menyukai punggungku?" lirih pria itu yang terdengar sarkatik, "atau… kau ingin mengulangi kencan malam kita?"_

"_K-kau…" desis Hinata yang mencoba untuk tidak membuat kedua pipinya memerah. 'kencan?apa yang kencan? Itu bukan kencan… kukira hari ini kau akan mengajakku kencan tapi malah mengajakku belanja,' tambah Hinata dalam hati seraya merangsek masuk ke kediaman mereka meninggalkan pria tersebut yang masih berdiri dan terkikik melihat tingkah istrinya._

_Sebuah senyum tipis tergambar di bibir pria itu seraya melangkahkan kakinya mengikuti langkah wanita itu._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

KRIRIRIIIING KRIRIRIIING

Sebuah tangan kekar nan besar berusaha meraih sebuah benda yang berdiri tegap di kepala ranjang. Sambil merengut kesal dengan mata yang masih tertutup, akhirnya pemilik tangan itu dapat beraih jam _backer_ tuanya. Tak lama tubuhnya kembali terhenpas diranjang dengan sebuah selimut yang ditariknya agar menutupi seluruh tubuhnya. Baru beberapa menit, pria itu bisa melanjutkan kembali waktu lelapnya harus kembali terganggu dengan suara derap langkah kecil yang semakin lama semakin dekat dengan tempatnya.

"_Tou-san… Tou-san…_"

"…"

"_Tou-san…"_

"…"

"Aku tahu kalau _Tou-san_ sudah bangun. Jadi, jangan pura-pura lagi," tukas seorang gadis kecil yang menduduki tubuh pria yang menutup tubuhnya dengan selimut itu, "ayo bangun. Nanti aku terlambat."

"Baiklah, _little princess_," lirih pria itu seraya membuka selimut hingga menampakkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum lembut pada gadis kecil yang berusia 8 tahun tersebut.

"Jangan memanggilku begitu, aku sudah besar," gerutu gadis kecil itu.

"Kau tetap _little princess Tou-san, _suka atau tidak suka, mengerti?" sahut pria itu mulai beranjak dan mendudukkan dirinya sambil mengelus puncak kepala gadis kecil tersebut.

Hingga sebuah rona merah menguar, mewarnai pipi _chubby _gadis kecil itu seraya menundukkan kepalanya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Gadis berusia 8 tahun itu menatap bosan pada ayahnya yang beberapa puluh menit yang lalu dialihkan perhatiannya ke dering telepon genggamnya hingga menit ke-20 sang ayah masih disibukkan dengan telepon tersebut. Sesekali gadis kecil itu menghela napas berat, berharap ayahnya mau memberi sedikit perhatiannya. Mata kelamnya yang besar menatap jam dinding yang bekerja seperti biasa, jam tersebut menunjukkan pukul 08.10, jika lima menit lagi sang ayah masih belum bisa lepas dari teleponnya maka ia terlambat datang ke sekolah. Bukan hanya sekali ayahnya bersikap seperti itu di pagi hari. Sekitar tiga hari yang lalupun demikian.

Bosan terus menunggu, akhirnya dengan memutar bola mata besarnya, gadis kecil itu meletakkan garpunya dengan sedikit bertenaga ke atas piring.

TRAANG

Bagus. Setidaknya dengan bunyi itu sang ayah bisa mengalihkan perhatiannya. Sambil mengerutkan alisnya pria berusia tigapuluhan itu menatap heran pada puterinya.

"Kenapa?" tanyanya seraya sedikit menjauhkan ponsel berwarna hitam dari telinganya dan menekan sebuah tombol. Ponsel tersebut pun diletakkannya di saku celana.

"Sekarang yang menjadi puteri _Tou-san_ adalah ponsel," tukas gadis kecil itu datar seraya mengerucutkan bibirnya sambil memakai sepatunya.

"Hei, Uchiha Miyuki. Kau mau kemana? _Tou-san _akan mengantarmu," ujar Sasuke seraya mengambil jas hitam dan tas kerjanya yang tergeletak di sofa.

"Tidak perlu. Aku kan bukan puterimu, puterimu itu ponsel bukan aku," ucap Miyuki seraya mendengus kesal.

"Kau marah?"

Miyuki hanya merengut kesal sambil menatap tajam Sasuke yang berdiri menjulang tinggi dihadapannya.

"_Gomenasai ne…_ bukan maksud _Tou-san_ mengacuhkanmu, _Tou-san_ hanya mengatur ulang jadwal kerja agar _Tou-san_ bisa punya banyak waktu untuk menemanimu berlibur,"

"…" Miyuki masih diam dan tatapannya pada Sasuke masih sama. Namun, dalam benaknya ia senang dan bersyukur.

"Hei, bukankah kau ingin berlibur di rumah _Baa-san_? Dan minggu depan kau sudah libur, bagaimana kalau kita ke sana?"

"…"

Sasuke menunggu penuh harap atas tanggapan dari Miyuki. Ia sangat takut jika Miyuki masih marah padanya. Ia tak bisa membayangkan apa jadinya jika diacuhkan terus oleh puteri tersayangnya itu.

Namun, ketakutan Sasuke tidak berlangsung lama. Sebuah senyum manis tergambar di bibir mungil Miyuki dengan kepalanya yang mengangguk penuh semangat. Seketika itu sebuah senyum lain membalas senyum berharga itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hahh… bagaimana ini?"

" Kenapa, _Tou-san_?"

"Seharusnya rencana itu menjadi kejutanmu tapi dengan mudahnya terbongkar begitu saja," jawab Sasuke seraya mengalihkan perhatiannya sejenak pada Miyuki dan kembali memperhatikan laju kendaraannya.

Miyuki terkikik kecil. Sebuah senyum manisnya terukir dengan indahnya di bibir mungilnya.

"Apa yang lucu?"

"T-tidak," sanggah Miyuki seraya menunduk malu dengan rona merah tipis di kedua sisi wajahnya.

"Hm. _Tou-san_ jadi merasa kau semakin mirip dengan _Kaa-san_mu."

"Benarkah?"

"Hn."

Hening sejenak. Miyuki menatap Sasuke yang sedang konsentrasi menyetir hingga ada sesuatu yang mengusiknya.

"_Tou-san_."

"Hn."

"Bisa ceritakan… _Kaa-san_ itu… seperti apa?"

"_Kaa-san_?"

Miyuki mengangguk kecil.

"Ssst… dia adalah wanita tercantik dan terunik yang pernah _Tou-san_ temui."

"Terunik?"

"_Tou-san_ pernah bilang kalau penikahan kami itu karena perjodohan?"

"I-iya."

"Awalnya _Tou-san_ tidak suka dengan perjodohan tersebut tapi –kau tahu berlangsungnya waktu− _Tou-san_ bisa menerima semuanya."

"Lalu?"

"Sudah sampai. Waktunya kau sekolah."

"Tapi aku masih ingin mendengar cerita tentang _Kaa-san_," rengek Miyuki yang mulai merajuk.

"Menceritakan tentang _Kaa-san_mu tidak bisa dihabiskan dengan waktu singkat, Miyuki. Jadi, _Tou-san_ akan menceritakannya pelan-pelan, mengerti?"

"_Tou-san_ janji?"

"Janji."

"Benar?"

"Janji seorang Uchiha."

"Baiklah."

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Sasuke tak tahu harus bagaimana lagi menghadapi Hinata. Wanita itu masih mengeram dirinya di dalam kamar. Sudah beberapa kali Sasuke memanggilnya tapi tak ada sahutan, begitu pula dengan ketukan pintu, tak dihiraukan olehnya._

"_Hinata."_

"…"

"_Hinata-chan."_

"…"

"_Ayolah sayang, ini sudah waktunya makan malam."_

"…"

"_Kau tidak lapar?"_

"…"

"_Baiklah, aku sudah siapkan makanannya di meja. Kalau kau butuh aku, aku ada di ruang kerja."_

_Dengan berat hati Sasuke berjalan meninggalkan pintu kamarnya yang berwarna putih. Ia tak pernah mengira kalau Hinata memiliki sifat keras kepala seperti ini._

_Sementara itu, wanita yang sejak tadi dipanggil sesekali mendengus kesal, mengacuhkan segala bujuk raju dari suaminya. Lalu, sebuah helaan napas ringan terdengar. Dengan langkah pelan Hinata berjalan menuju balkon dengan pintu kaca berdaun dua yang terbuka hingga membuat tirai tipis menari mengikuti hembusan lembut sang angin malam. Badan mungilnya disandarkan pada kusen jendela seraya menatap langit malam yang menampakkan kerlipan bintang._

"_Padahal malam ini sangat indah…" gumamnya menatap sendu pada sang langit._

_Beberapa saat, kepalanya menoleh pada dan pintu berwarna putih tersebut. Sudah cukup lama terlewatkan dan tidak terdengar lagi suara kegiatan diluar sana._

"_Apa Sasuke-kun memang benar-benar ada diruang kerja?" Hinata bergumam lirih sambil berjalan menuju pintu._

_CKLEK_

_Langkah pertama setelah keluar dari kamar, suasana terlihat sepi. Sepasang kakinya kembali melangkah lebih jauh. Tempat pertama selanjutnya ruang tamu, tak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan hingga dapurpun begitu. Sebelah alisnya merenyit sebal ketika tidak melihat satupun piring bersaji makanan di atas meja makan._

"_Katanya sudah menyiapkan makan malam tapi−" Hinata kembali melangkah meninggalkan dapur, "−Sasuke-kun menyebalkan."_

_Dengan langkah beratnya, wanita cantik itu berjalan menuju ruang tengah yang bersebelahan dengan ruang kerja. Perut lapar, kepala sedikit pening, suasana hati yang sedang buruk, −lengkap sudah− Sasuke benar-benar menyebalkan, pikir Hinata mencoba mencari 'dalang' utamanya._

_Tiba-tiba sepasang kakinya berhenti ketika melewati ruang tengah yang dihiasi oleh beberapa lilin yang menerangi ruang tersebut. Jantungnya berdegup dengan kencang, ada sesuatu yang menjalari hatinya ketika melihat 'dalang' utamanya –yang sedang dicarinya− bediri membelakanginya._

"_Sasuke-kun…" lirih Hinata memastikan bahwa apa yang dilihatnya bukan mimpi, "…kaukah itu?"_

_Sosok pria itu membalikkan tubuhnya. Sebuah senyum tipis menggambarkan kelembutan terlukis di bibirnya, perlahan sebelah tangan terulur._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Sahabat tetaplah sahabat, teman tetaplah teman, pekerjaan tetaplah pekerjaan, keduanya merupakan hal yang berbeda dan tak ada hubungannya. Itulah yang selalu 'dipegang' Sasuke selama ia menjalani profesinya sebagai kepala editor. Ketegasan dan kedisplinan merupakan hal mendasar baginya untuk mengerjakan sesuatu.

Sudah beberapa kali pria itu menghela napas berat dan sesekali diselingi dengan geraman. Sungguh ia tak habis pikir. Harus bagaimana lagi ia menghadapi bawahan sekaligus mantan peserta didiknya.

"Haruno-_san_, apa kau serius ingin menjadi editor?" tanya Sasuke penuh dengan penekanan.

"Tentu saja, _sensei_. Kalau tidak untuk apa aku bekerja di penerbitan ini?" jawab Haruno Sakura dengan santai.

"Begitu?"

"Hm."

"Lalu, apa ini yang kau sebut sebagai tulisan?" desis Sasuke dengan suaranya yang meninggi. Sorot matanya menatap tajam pada Sakura hingga membuat gadis itu tersentak kaget. Kenapa tidak? Sorot mata Sasuke yang tajam dan ditambah dengan suara bantingan dokumen –sinopsis beserta seluk beluk lainnya dari sebuah buku baru yang akan diterbitkan− yang ditulis oleh gadis itu ke atas meja.

"Jadi, inikah hasil maksimalmu?"

"A-apa ada yang… salah, _sensei_?"

"…" Sasuke menghela napas berat seraya menyapu wajahnya yang tampak lelah sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sandaran bangku kerjanya.

"APA INI BISA DISEBUT TULISAN? INI SAMPAH, CORETAN ANAK-ANAK," geram Sasuke sambil memincingkah sebelah alisnya, "sebaiknya kau tulis ulang. Dan kuharap kau bisa melakukan dengan baik, mengerti?"

"B-baik, _sensei_. _Gomenasai,_ aku permisi dulu." Dengan kepala tertunduk, Sakura berjalan meninggalkan ruang kerja Sasuke. Namun, sebelum pintu itu terbuka, Sakura membalikkan tubuhnya seraya berkata, "_Sensei_, bisakah kau memberitahuku apa yang salah dengan tulisanku?"

Sasuke menghela napas sejenak. "Apa kau ingin menjual buku yang sinopsisnya tidak menggambarkan isi buku? Bagaimana orang akan membelinya jika tidak mendapatkan informasi yang pas agar ia berminat dengan buku tersebut? Dan satu lagi, _cover _buku. Apa kau akan memberikan _cover_ yang penuh dengan warna cerah dan banyak _ornament _dimana-mana pada sebuah buku biografi?" jelas Sasuke panjang lebar.

"Aaa, aku mengerti. _Arigatou…"_

"Jadi, pergilah dan revisi semuanya."

"Baik."

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Hinata tak pernah mengira, ini benar-benar membuatnya sangat terkejut. Tak henti-hentinya ia tersenyum manis dan memang sulit sekali menghentikannya. Yang ia tahu bahwa Sasuke tak bisa bersikap romantic dan pribadi yang dingin dan… sedikit kaku. Tapi yang ada dihadapannya saat ini…_

"_Kau suka?" tanya Sasuke memecahkan keheningan._

"_Y-ya." Sebuah rona merah bertahan di kedua pipi Hinata._

"_Apa kau akan terus berdiri disana dan tidak mau menikmati ini?" Dagu pria itu bergerak menunjuk makanan yang tersaji di meja yang dihias sedemikian rupa. Candle light dinner? Memang bukan tipe dari seorang Uchiha Sasuke tapi untuk seorang Hinata, ia akan rela melakukan hal tersebut, seperti sekarang._

"_G-gomen…"_

_Pria itu meraih tangan mungil Hinata dan mengajaknya menghampiri sebuah bangku berhias kain putih. Tangan gemetar Hinata mengenggam uluran tangan Sasuke. Wanita itu gugup, senang, bahagia, terkejut, semua bercampur menjadi satu. Bukan hanya itu, kedua kaki Hinata ikut bergetar dan terasa lemas hingga membuatnya sulit berjalan dengan benar._

_Tiba-tiba, entah mengapa pandangan matanya sedikit mengabur. Dengan memejamkan mata erat-erat, Hinata mencoba menormalkan kembali penglihatannya. Namun, penglihatannya semakin buram, buram dan seketika semua terasa gelap._

_BRUUKK_

_._

_._

To Be Continue

.

.

A/n :

Fic baru lagi, semoga berkenan dan bisa memberi masukan mengenai fic ini. Dan apakah bisa dilanjutkan atau tidak?

Lama nggak update fic malah bikin yang baru lagi, gomen ne...

well, mohon beri kritik dan sarannya ya...


	2. Chapter 2

**Sunrise In The Sky**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : Hyuuga Hinata X Uchiha Sasuke**

**Genre : Family, Drama, Angst, Romance.**

**Warning : AU, OOC, OC, Typo dan kesalahan lainnya yang kurang berkenan**

**Sequel "You and I"**

**Ctt : Flashback (cetak miring)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Summary :

Aku akan menjaga dan merawatnya seperti janjiku padamu. Saat matahari terbit, langit berselimut warna jingga, setelah aku telah menepati janjiku, kita akan bersama kembali. Selamanya. Cintaku akan selalu untukmu selamanya.

.

.

Selama perjalanannya menjemput gadis kecil yang menjadi tokoh utama dihatinya, Sasuke tidak bisa untuk berhenti mengulum senyum bahkan ingin rasanya tertawa.

Meski sebuah tatapan tajam terlontar dari gadis kecilnya yang sekarang sedang merengut sebal dengan kedua tangan mungilnya yang terlipat di depan dada. Ia sungguh sebal dengan ayahnya yang satu ini ―ayahnya memang ada satu,kan?―. Bibir mungilnya mengerucut seraya meracau tak karuan.

"_Tou-san…_ bisakah _Tou-san_ berhenti menertawaiku?" desisi Miyuki kesal.

"Menertawai? Siapa yang menertawaimu?"

"Issh… _Tou-san_ sangat menyebalkan. Sepertinya yang _Jii-san_ katakan memang benar," tutur Miyuki seraya menyipitkan matanya.

"_Jii-san? Jii-san_ yang mana?"

"Neji-_jiisan_."

"Apa yang dikatakannya tentangku?"

"_Tou-san_ adalah manusia berhati dingin dan tidak berperi-kema-nu-siaan."

"APA? Pamanmu yang satu itu berkata begitu tentangku?"

"Aaa…"

"Dan kau percaya?"

"Mau bagaimana lagi, _Tou-san_ bukannya membelaku atau mencoba menenangkanku tapi malah menertawakanku."

"Memangnya kau kenapa?"

"Apa _Tou-san_ tidak lihat? Hiroshi itu mempermalukanku," geram Miyuki seraya mengangkat kedua tangannya sambil diremas-remas udara.

"Aa, jadi namanya Hiroshi…"

"_Tou-san_."

"Tidak ada yang salah dengan tindakannya. Dia hanya meminta maaf padamu. Lalu, kenapa kau harus kesal?"

"Hn," Namun sepertinya Miyuki bukan hanya mirip dengan ibunya tapi mirip pula dengan Sasuke. Terlihat gadis itu menggunakan kosakata andalan ayahnya sewaktu muda dulu ―bukan berarti sekarang tidak muda lagi. Meski usianya terbilang matang tapi wajahnya masih tetap tampan kok―

"Aa… masalah bunga itu, kan?"

"Jangan sebut-sebut itu lagi," desis Miyuki yang masih kesal dengan tingkah teman sekelasnya yang meminta maaf karena telah menjahilinya sambil memberi Miyuki sekuntum bunga liar dan tindakan teman Miyuki yang bernama Hiroshi itu tepat di depan gerbang sekolah yang mana pada saat itu masih banyak siswa-siswa sekolah itu yang berlalu lalang ―sedang berjalan pulang―

"Sudahlah," ucap Sasuke seraya menepuk pelan kepala Miyuki tanpa memandang gadis kecil itu ―karena harus berkonsentrasi dengan laju kendaraannya―

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Sasuke tak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan. Rencana awal ingin memberikan kejutan untuk wanita terkasihnya. Namun,berakhir dengan dirinya yang mendapat kejutan dari wanita tersebut. Sungguh, Sasuke sangat takut terjadi sesuatu pada Hinata yang tiba-tiba saja jatuh pingsan seperti saat ini. Dengan hati-hati pria itu merebahkan tubuh Hinata perlahan di atas ranjang. Bulir-bulir keringat dingin keluar dari pori-pori pelipis Sasuke. Selama ini ia yang yang ia tahu, Hinata tak pernah tiba-tiba pingsan. Ada apa dengan wanitanya?_

"_Hinata, kumohon bangunlah," lirih Sasuke setelah merebahkan tubuh isterinya dan duduk di pinggir ranjang sambil menggenggam tangan kanan Hinata, dan sebelah tangan Sasuke yang bebas mengelus lembut kening serta puncak kepala wanita itu. Sesekali Sasuke mengecup pelan tangan Hinata yang digenggamnya._

"_Hinata…" Sasuke mengeratkan pegangannya pada tangan Hinata, "bangunlah sayang."_

_Apa mungkin hubungan Hinata yang mengurung diri di kamar ada hubungannya dengan pingsannya Hinata? Meski terlambat makanpun, wanita itu tak semudah itu untuk jatuh pingsan. Ia tahu, dibalik sikap Hinata yang lembut dan terkadang terlihat lemah tetapi dibalik sosok tersebut, Hinata adalah wanita yang kuat dan tegar yang pernaah ditemuinya._

_Sudah beberapa lama terlewat tetapi wanita pemilik mata indah dengan warna yang seindah bungan lavender, belum juga menampakkan keindahan matanya tersebut. Sementara Sasuke tak henti-hentinya memberi sentuhan lembut pada puncak kepala Hinata dan tangannya. Ia tak ingin meninggalkan wanita itu meski hanya barang sejenak. Siapa tahu saat ia beranjak pergi,Hinata sadarkan diri, pikir Sasuke._

_Beberapa menit berikutnya…_

"_Nngh…" Suara erangan terdengar hingga seketika membuat Sasuke terhenyak dan memperhatikan setiap gerakan dari sumber sura tersebu._

_Sepasang kelopak mata yang tertutup perlahan terbuka hingga menampakkan sepasang bola mata indah sewarna bunga lavender. Hinata mencoba mengerlipkan kedua matanya, mencoba beradaptasi dengan cahaya lingkungannya. Hingga perlahan samar-samar terlihat sosok yang begitu setia menunggunya sdar kembali. Rambut Biru gelapnya, wajah tegasnya, kedua bola mata kelam yang selalu dirindukannya, bibir tipis yang terkadang mencuri ciumannya dan terkadang pula bicara kasar yang membuatnya geram sekaligus membuatnya sangat merindukan sosok seorang Uchiha Sasuke._

"_Sasuke…" lirih Hinata begitu yakin ketika melihat sosok dihadapannya yang memandang cemas pada dirinya. _

"_Hime… kau baik-baik saja? Apa ada yang merasa sakit? Mana yang sakit? Ayo katakan sesuatu padaku," Tanya Sasuke beruntun._

_Seulas senyum manis Hinata tergambar dibibirnya. Tidak merasa meropotkan mendapat pertanyaan beruntun tapi ia senang karena hal tersebut menandakan bahwa Sasuke sedang memngkhawatirkan dan memperhatikannya._

"_A-aku tidak apa-apa… arigatou ne, Sasuke-kun."_

"_Kau yakin baik-baik saja?"_

"_Ya, tentu."_

"_Benar tidak ada yang sakit?"_

"_Aa…"_

"_Benar?"_

"_Sasuke-kun…"_

"_Baiklah." Sasuke menganggukkan sedikit kepalanya._

"_Aa… sebaiknya kita ke periksakan kesehatanmu."_

"_Tidak perlu, aku baik-baik saja."_

"_Kau tidak baik-baik saja kalau kau pingsan seperti itu."_

"_Sungguh tidak apa-apa. Percayalah…"_

"_Bagaimana kalau kau pingsan lagi?"_

_Hinata menghela napas ringan. Seulas senyum tipis terukir dibibirnya tatkala ia beranjak dari posisi tidurnya hingga duduk dengan meraih kedua tangan Sasuke dalam pangkuannya._

"_Kau tak perlu cemas. Aku yakin, aku baik-baik saja. Ku mohon tenanglah."_

"_Tapi Hinata "_

"_Sasuke-kun."_

"_Hinata, aku "_

"_Jangan berlebihan. Aku senang kau sudah mencemaskanku."_

"_Hime "_

_!_

_Hinata lelah mendengar berbagai kecemasan Sasuke yang terlalu berlebihan. Beberapa kali ia sudah mengatakan baik-baik saja. Namun, pria itu tetap saja tidak bisa ditenangkan. Mungkin dengan ini Sasuke bisa tenang. Dan pada kenyataannya, cara yang dipakai Hinata berhasil dengan sukses membungkam Sasuke. _

_Perlahan Hinata menjauhkan wajahnya dari pria itu dengan rona merah kuat di kedua pipinya. Sungguh, ia tak pernah melakukan hal tersebut lebih dahulu. Biasanya Sasukelah yang bertindak dahulu bahkan mencurinya diam-diam tanpa seizinnya kalau meminta izin dulu namanya bukan mencuri, kan? _

"_Hei… Kau mulai berani ya," lirih Sasuke menggoda Hinata yang seketika menundukkan kepalanya. "Tapi aku menyukainya," tambah Sasuke seraya mengangkat dagu Hinata dan mendekatkan lagi wajah mereka dan mengulang kembali apa yang mereka lakukan sebelumnya tapi kali ini lebih intens. Sebelah tangan Sasuke meraih tengkuk wanita itu dan sebelang tangannya yang lain meraih pinggang Hinata, mencoba lebih mendekatkan jarak diantara mereka._

_Hinata bisa merasakan bahwa mungkin kegiatan ini akan berlangsung lama ketika Sasuke sudah melancarkan tindakannya tersebut. Mungkin ia akan membiarkan sejenak tindakan pria itu dan menikmati kebersamaan mereka, perlahan tangan Hinata mulai merambat pada tubuh pria itu dan berhenti pada bahunya dengan sebelah tangan menyentuh leher pria tersebut. _

_Oke, sekarang saatnya ia butuh bernapas, alarm tanda pasokan udara sudah berbunyi. Perlahan Hinata mencoba mendorong tubuh suaminya yang dirasa enggan melepaskannya. _

"_Sasuke-kun…" lirih Hinata berharap Sasuke mau melepaskannya dan membiarkan Hinata mengisi paru-parunya dengan oksigen._

"_Hn." Sebuah gumaman singkat, Sasuke mulai menjauhkan wajahnya dan memandang wajah cantik isterinya yang merona._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

"_J-jangan menatapku begitu," ucap Hinata dengan gugup._

"_Kenapa? Kau tak akan pernah membuatku bosan tuk memandang wajah cantikmu." Sasuke mulai menggodanya lagi, "kau sudah tidak marah lagi, kan?"_

"_E-eh? Apa?"_

"_Gomenasai ne. Kau berharap kalau hari ini kita berkencan tapi aku malah mengajakmu ke supermarket," tutur Sasuke._

"_K-kenapa kau bisa tahu?" rungut Hinata seraya mengerucutkan bibirnya dengan wajah yang merah merona._

"_Karena kau adalah isteriku," ujar Sasuke seraya menepuk puncak kepala Hinata dan membawa wanita itu ke dalam pelukannya. Tak lama Hinata menggerakkan tangannya dan membalas pelukan suaminya._

"_Sasuke-kun…"_

"_Hn?"_

"_Gomen. Gara-gara aku, makan malam kita jadi terlantar."_

_Bagus sekali Hinata mengingatkan bahwa mereka belum makan malam. Dan secara tidak langsungpun Hinata mengingatkan Sasuke akan rencananya dengan makan malam tersebut. Beruntunglah Sasuke karena saat yang bersamaan Hinata tidak melihat wajahnya yang menguarkan rona merah. Pria itu sungguh malu mengingatnya. Makan malam yang romantic bukanlah tipenya tapi akibat bujuk rayu dari temannya, Naruto untuk memberikan kejutan untuk Hinata setidaknya melakukan makan malam romantis _

'_Tidak masalah…'_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Miyuki duduk di sebuah undakan kecil yang ada didepan pintu rumahnya. Kedua tangannya yang kecil melipat didepan dada, bibir mungilnya merengut kesal, dan kedua bola matanya menyipit. Beruntung Miyuki memiliki kesabaran seperti yang dimiliki oleh ibunya menurut Mikoto-_baasan_ . Sudah beberapa kali ia menghela napas panjang, berharap bisa meredakan kekesalannya. Seharusnya pagi ini menjadi pagi yang menggembirakan buatnya tapi karena suatu hal yang lagi-lagi ada hubungannya dengan ayah tercinta Uchiha Sasuke yang membuat paginya terlihat buruk. Menurut kabar yang didengar oleh sepasang telinga mungilnya bahwa sang ayah selalu tepat waktu dan tegas dalam segala hal, sikap kedisiplinan yang dimilikinya pun tidak bisa diremehkan. Namun, sepertinya salah satu sikap yang dimiliki ayahnya harus menanggalakan tempatnya. Sudah cukup lama Miyuki duduk disana menunggu Sasuke yang sejak dari tadi mundar-mandir kesana kemari seperti orang linglung demi menyiapkan beberapa barang keperluannya.

"_Tou-san _lama sekali," desis Miyuki dengan suara yang agak meninggi.

"Kalau kau ingin cepat, bisakah kau memberikan tenagamu untuk membantu _Tou-san_?" balas Sasuke seraya membongkar beberapa laci yang ada di lemari dekat televisi.

"Memangnya apa yang _Tou-san _cari?" Tanya Miyuki yang beranjak dari duduknya.

"Kamera."

"_Nani_?"

"Ah! Akhirnya ketemu juga," seru Sasuke yang menghentikan langkah Miyuki.

Gadis kecil itu menatap ayahnya yang berseru dengan wajah gembira di balik mimic datarnya. Sebuah senyum kecil terlukir di bibir mungil Miyuki, ia tak tahu bagaimana bentuk dari kamera yang di cari ayahnya tapi seperti sangat berharga ketika melihat wajah ayahnya tersebut.

"Karena sudah ketemu. Sekarang, kita bisa berrangkat, kan?"

"Bisa tapi ada satu hal…"

Sepasang mata besar Miyuki menatap Sasuke dengan bingung. Namun, tak lama kaki kecil melangkah mundur perlahan tatkala melihat sebuah seringai kecil di wajah Sasuke. Firasat buruk.

KLIK

KLIK

KLIK

KLIK

Dan benar saja. Sasuke menyergap tubuh kecilnya dan membawa Miyuki dalam rangkulannya seraya menghadap kamera digital yang disodorkan Sasuke agak menjauh dari jarak pandang mereka hingga meninggalkan beberapa pose dalam kamera tersebut.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Apa yang _Tou-san_ lakukan dengan foto-fotoku itu?"

"Hn."

"_Tou-san_…"

"Hn."

"Jangan macam-macam dengan foto-fotoku."

"Kau mengancam _Tou-san_."

"E-eh? E-entahlah…" Miyuki mengambil jeda, berpikir sejenak " anggap saja seperti itu."

"Apa jaminannya jika _Tou-san_ tidak macam-macam dengan fotomu?"

"Eng?" Miyuki tampak bingung dengan pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh Sasuke, "aku tidak tahu."

"Tidak ada jaminan? Baiklah, Tou-san tidak menjamin kalau fotomu akan aman."

"_Tou-san_… ayolah."

"Hn."

"Baik, apa yang _Tou-san_ inginkan?"

"Sst… akan aku pikirkan nanti."

"_Tou-san_…"

"Hn."

"Jangan nanti, katakan sekarang saja."

"Hn."

"_Tou-san_…"

"Jangan berisik, Miyuki. _Tou-san_ harus konsentrasi menyetir, mengerti?"

"_Tou-san_ menyebalkan." Miyuki merungut sebal dengan kedua tangan melipat di depan dada sambil menatap pemandangan dari luar jendela mobil yang ada di sampingnya.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis tatkala melihat tingkah puteri tercintanya sambil menepuk pelan puncak kepala Miyuki yang ada di sampingnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Senyum manis itu tak kunjung lepas dari paras cantik Hinata. Kedua tangannya mengantup di depan dada dan sesekali sepasang matanya memandang langit biru yang cerah. Ia sangat bersyukur. Rasanya ingin cepat-sepat sampai dirumah dan menyambut kedatangan Sasuke dengan kedua tangannya yang melebar serta masakan kebanggaannya menjadi santapan mereka._

"_Sasuke-kun pasti senang mendengarnya," gumam Hinata seraya berjalan ke pinggir trotoar untuk menghentikan salah satu taksi._

_Dengan memangku kedua tangannya setelah sebuah tas tangan berwarna putih, Hinata mengalihkan pandangannya pada jendela taksi yang ada di sampingnya._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

"Obaa-san…" seru Miyuki sambil berlari kecil tatkala setelah turun dari sebuah mobil hitam yang terparkir di sebuah mansion mewah yang didominasi cat berwarna kuning gading dan putih.

"Miyuki hati-hati," ujar Sasue seraya membuka bagasi mobil tuk mengeluarkan tas milik Miyuki dan berjalan menyusul puteri terkasihnya sambil membawa tas tersebut.

Kedua kaki mungil Miyuki menapaki lantai marmer kediaman Uchiha. Lari kecilnya terhenti sesaat di ruang tamu dengan kepala yang menatap sekeliling mencari sosok nenek yang dirindukannya.

"Obaa-san," panggil Miyuki lagi.

"Oh… Miyuki-chan, kau datang," seru Mikoto tatkala keluar dari ruang belajar yang beberapa meter dari ruang tamu.

Miyuki kembali berlari kecil menghampiri sosok Mikoto yang juga berjalan ke arahnya. Kemudian Mikoto berlutut dengan kedua tangan yang direntangkan membawa Miyuki ke dalam pelukannya.

"Aku sangat sangat merindukan Obaa-san…" ujar Miyuki yang berada dalam pelukan hangat Mikoto.

"Aku juga sangat sangat sangat merindukan Miyuki-chan," sahut Mikoto tak kalah semangatnya dengan si kecil Miyuki.

"Aku lebih sangat sangat sangat sangat rindu," ucap Miyuki seraya membalas pelukan sang nenek.

"Berhentilah mengulang kata sangat," tukas seorang pria yang terdengar datar sambil berjalan menghampiri mereka berdua.

Miyuki dan Mikoto mendengar hal tersebut melempar decihan bersamaan seraya menyipitkan matanya memandang sosok tersebut.

"Cucu dan nenek selalu kompak," kelakar sosok tersebut.

"Sasuke-kun…" lirih Mikoto.

"Tou-san…" Miyuki berkata dengan lirih.

"Menyebalkan," desis Mikoto dan Miyuki bersamaan.

"Terserah," sahut Sasuke mengacuhkan duo M itu. "Aku ke atas dulu," lanjut Sasuke berjalan menuju tangga yang mneghubungkan dengan kamarnya.

"Oo siapa ini yang datang?" Kali ini terdengar lagi suara datar tapi terdengar lebih matang.

"Ojii-san," seru Miyuki menghampiri sang kakek, Fugaku yang berjalan keluar dari ruang belajar.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sementara Miyuki sedang melepas rindu bermain dengan Fugaku, Mikoto berjalan menghampiri Sasuke yang berada di kamarnya di lantai dua.

TOK TOK TOK

"Sasuke-kun," panggil Mikoto seraya mengetuk pintu.

"Masuklah, Kaa-san," sahut Sasuke.

"Kau sedang apa?" Tanya Mikoto basa-basi setelah membuka pintu dan berjalan menghampiri Sasuke yang sedang merapikan pakaian Miyuki.

"Hn."

"Sudah lama kau tidak pulang ne."

"Gomen."

"Aku mengerti. Kau pasti repot mengurus Miyuki dan pekerjaanmu yang menyita waktu itu."

"Sebenarnya apa yang ingin Kaa-san bicarakan?"

"…"

"…"

Keduanya hening. Hanya saling menatap satu sama lain.

"Baiklah, aku akan mengatakannya."

"…"

"Kaa-san hanya ingin tahu apa kau sudah mendengar kabar darinya?"

"…"

"Kau tak bisa seperti ini terus."

"Kaa-san… jangan memulai lagi."

"Aku tahu." Mikoto menepuk bahhu Sasuke pelan seraya tersenyum simpul dan berjalan meninggalkan putranya sambil berkata, "Sesekali temuilah beberapa diantaranya,"

CKLEK

Pintu kamar pun tertutup dengan Sasuke yang ada di dalamnya.

Mikoto telah meninggalkannya sendiri.

Kepala pria itu tertunduk dengan sebelah tangannya memegang salah satu baju milik Miyuki. Sesaat kemudian terdengar Sasuke menghela napas panjang, berharap bisa meringankan sejenak sesuatu yang telah menekan dadanya dengan kuat.

"Cih, bagaimana "

.

.

.

To Be Continue

.

.

.

Akhirnya chap 2 selesai. Semoga bisa memuaskan…

Terima kasih tuk Sasuhina caem, Mamoka, dan Hanyou Dark yang telah memberi saran dan kritiknya…

n buat yang telah kasih Flame, terima kasih juga. ya sudahlah, terserah kalian mau bicara apa dan aku terima kok. lagi pula untuk masalah pair nggak usah terlalu repot-repot, setiap orang memang punya pendapat masing-masing tapi lebih baik jika jangan sampai terbawa emosi gitu, nggak baik buat kalian dan tentunya kita semua juga

Ya udahlah…

Mohon kritik dan sarannya

.

.

Salam

Suzu Aizawa ^_^ v


End file.
